


Affection

by aziantearz



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziantearz/pseuds/aziantearz
Summary: [Oneshot - Vincent/Marlene friendship; some Vincent/Tifa] She had found her way into his heart and he couldn't say no to her.
Relationships: Marlene Wallace & Vincent Valentine, Tifa Lockhart & Vincent Valentine, Tifa Lockhart/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII, characters and everything else associated with the Final Fantasy world belong to Square Enix. 
> 
> Old one-shot cross-posted from FF.net.

Vincent held an affection for the young child. She had found her way into his heart and he could not say no to her.

Perhaps it was when he started spending more time with Tifa was when Marlene became enamored with the man in dark leather and crimson. She did not fear him as other children did.

Even Denzel was petulant toward Vincent, calling him "Sparkly vampire" as he was afraid Vincent was stealing Tifa away. The child clung protectively onto her and Marlene, hoping Vincent would eventually leave them alone.

It didn't matter much to Vincent though as he saw it as a hint of jealousy and of the boy's loyalty for his hero fatherly figure with blond spikes and overly huge swords.

It was obvious that Denzel had wished for Tifa to be with Cloud instead. Vincent believed the slang Denzel also labeled him as was 'homewrecker'.

The boy will have to get used to him sooner or later.

Marlene on the other hand was not bothered by Vincent's presence, though she did still love Cloud just as much.

She was nevertheless ecstatic and had made it a habit to dash into Vincent's arms and hide behind his cloak every time he visited.

He found her to be a little ray of sunshine in his darkness. She was his favorite of the children he met in his lifetime.

But there was a fine line and he should have said no to her. He should have declined the child's invitation to a hair makeover.

Marlene used her innocent charms, and looked up at him with doe-like eyes, begging him as she tugged at his tattered cloak, "Please? You promised!"

He could hear Tifa sweetly giggling in the background, knowing very well that he did not like anyone tangling their fingers through his "unruly raven nightmare," something which Marlene had described it as.

He only allowed the beautiful martial artist before him that privilege.

"I'm sorry Vincent. She gets these crazy ideas while watching 'Real Housewives of Costa De Sol' with me. There are many episodes of makeover sessions and all that nonsense."

Vincent stared blankly at the 23 year old. As if he knew what in Gaia she was talking about. He has not watched television since the day he became a Turk over 30 years ago. Reality TV? How absurd.

He stole a quick glance at Marlene and let out a soft sigh, placing his human hand endearingly on her pretty brunette head, hoping to erase her little pout.

"I do not intend to break her heart, no matter how silly the promise is. Barret would not hesitate to use his limit break on me if he found out I made his little girl cry."

Vincent was a man of his words and he did not break his promises.

Marlene's joy was all that mattered, and Tifa rewarded him with a chaste kiss on the cheek, "She'll grow out of this phase. Eventually you, Cloud and Barret will be arming your weapons at every boy that looks her way."

Vincent chuckled at the statement, as Tifa had no idea that he had already started doing that for every man that glanced her way. In particular, he'd aim Cerberus straight at Reno, who frequented her bar and would attempt to lay his grubby hands on her, throwing a few bad pickup lines with a "Hey girl, you wanna go for a wild ride?"

In Marlene's case, the boys would meet their ultimate doom and cower upon the menacing beast named Chaos that dwelled inside of him.

And so, Vincent succumbed to the child's pretend play makeover, as Marlene happily hummed the Chocobo theme while braiding strands of his hair and snapping on flower hair accessories from Tifa's jewelry box.

Tifa even joined in, smiling softly as she gently took a brush though his raven locks, "Its so soft and silky. Have you been using my Kalm Essences shampoo again?"

He kept his mouth shut, trying to hide the uncharacteristic scarlet blush that colored his face behind the collar of his cloak. His silence told Tifa otherwise that he did indeed use her shampoo.

Vincent could only hope that this would not get out, especially to a vulgar blond pilot and loud mouth Wutainese ninja princess.

He was lucky Marlene didn't decide or was old enough to play with makeup yet.

But he shuddered at the thought, knowing very well that that day may come again soon and she'd be asking him ever so sweetly, battering her eyelashes and tugging his crimson cloak.

~Owari


End file.
